Just a dream Sasodei
by Kid-Darkness160
Summary: Sasodei one-shot xP Hope you guys like it


I placed a hand on his creamy face as he smiled so beautifully, with those blue orbs of his shining so brightly. We looked into each other's eyes as we both smiled softly before I leaned in and laid my lips upon his softly. He kissed back as I felt his lips move against mine, then his tongue poking against my lips asking for entrance without words. I gladly accepted as his tongue explored my mouth before I took control, before I felt his hand grab my shoulder and shake me lightly as he broke our french kissing.  
>"Sasori…" He said softly in my ear as I smirked and raised my eyebrow a little.<br>"Yes, brat?"  
>"Wake up, un…" He said as he licked my earlobe causing me to shudder and feel something go up my spine.<br>"Wake up? But I am awake, deidara…" I replied as I felt his tongue continue to lick my earlobe as he softly nibbled on it, causing my pants to tighten incredibly by the second.  
>"No…wake up, Danna, un…you need to wake up." He continued as I was confused, until he backed away from me and began walking away until he disappeared in mid-air, once he did, everything was white until I woke up and came face to face with my grandmother, who had a concerned look on her face. I swear I nearly screamed as I bit my lip, drawing blood, until I kept my cool and said.<br>"Good morning, grandmother…" I looked away, avoiding eye contact, as she backed away a little before responding.  
>"Good morning, scorpling." She smiled. I bit my lip even harder at her nickname as I continued to look away before responding once more.<br>"Why did you wake me up? It's not a weekday…it's Saturday morning, grandmother…" She nodded as she continued smiling.  
>"I know, scorpling…I just heard some noises and I came up to see what it was, that is all. Well I'm off to work, I'll see you later tonight, scorpling." She said as she patted my head and smiled before exiting the room leaving me to lay back down in my bed with a heavy sigh and hard on. Yes, a hard on, it turns out, all that ear licking can really make a man horny. Thank Kami, my grandmother left, so I can take care of my little 'problem' quickly.<br>After my little 'problem' was resolved, I decided to take a shower to wash off, as I walked downstairs to the kitchen right after for some breakfast. As I opened my refrigerator, I heard the doorbell ring, confused, I walked over to my door and turned the knob opening the wood door revealing the blonde of my dreams, Deidara Iwa.  
>"Brat? What are you doing here? I thought you would be asleep right now…" I said with a very small smirk as I leaned against the door frame with my arms folded across my chest.<br>"I just came over because I want to hang at your house for awhile, un. Did you miss me or something Danna, un?" He grinned widely as I looked away as if I was pouting or admitting defeat, even though I was on the inside.  
>"Hmph…you wish, brat. But whatever, come inside, we'll watch TV or something." I said as I stood aside allowing Deidara to walk in as I closed the door and walked into my living room, following Deidara as I sat down on the couch with Deidara sitting right next to me.<br>A couple hours have passed and the both of us fell asleep on my couch with the TV turned on and the remote still in my hand as it then hit the floor slowly and made a loud thud which woke me up. I opened my eyes as I looked around and felt Deidara on top of me, with his head snuggled into my chest as I turned red and shook him lightly.  
>"Deidara…wake up…" I continued to shake him lightly as he began to slowly wake up as his eyes opened revealing those blue orbs of his as he smiled a little and yawned. I always found it cute when he yawned, especially when he was sleepy, so I smiled as he said.<br>"Danna? I'm sleepy…let me sleep…" He yawned again as I patted his head before responding.  
>"No…because…I have to show you something, deidara…" My heart was pounding as I said those words, as Deidara raised a blonde brow and looked at me curiously as I curled my fingers underneath his chin and pulled him close to a soft kiss. His blue eyes widened then closed slowly as he kissed back and moved his lips against mine. Soon after, he began poking his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance, which I gladly accepted, and he explored my cavern. I let him be in control for awhile as I then pushed my tongue against his own and claimed dominance in the kiss as he pulled away for air as we panted at the same time. I smiled as he smiled back before pecking me on the lips softly, as I enjoyed his lips molding so perfectly against mine. As if we were made for each other, just like my art, just like our art, that we made soon after as we lay naked on my couch with me finger combing his blonde locks.<br>"Looks like my dream continued and came true after all…" I suddenly said as my lover was sleeping, his face snuggled into my chest as I smiled.  
>"And yet…I never want to wake up from this dream, because this isn't just a dream…it's reality because, you're my whole life now, and I never want to lose what I have dreamt, and belong to. You're my everything now, Deidara. You always will be…for an eternity." I said softly as I soon fell into a deep slumber while holding my lover closely to myself.<p> 


End file.
